It's Not So Easy, Being A Heiress
by Keliantria
Summary: Arisumi is sick and tired of being treated differently because of her wealthy background. So, she enrolls in Ouran High School disguised as a commoner to see how she would be treated if she was just herself. But then, she meets the host club...
1. Airii's First Day At Ouran

Author's Note: Hello there! And thank you for actually bothering to read my little fanfic. You are amazing. Anyways, this story will feature two pairings: OCx?, and one that I haven't decided yet.

I already have a pretty good idea on who I'm going to pair with my OC, but I am completely at a loss for what the other pairing should be. I'll probably have an idea by the next chapter, but you can tell me any suggestions in your review.

This story takes place in the middle of the school year, and it doesn't follow most of the events that happen in the actually manga at all. So, it's basically an AU.

Arisumi had been a good girl all her life. She was orphaned when she was just a few months old, but a kind, wealthy men called Dr. Sayuchi had seen the gentleness in her infant eyes, and adopted her. He gave her a loving home a great education. Due to this, she was able to enter middle school at the age of eleven, since she had been home schooled by a private tutor until then. Throughout middle school, she found that she was treated differently because of her father's business (she had many "friends" only pretending to be her friends to benefit their company). She wondered if people would still treat her the same way if they didn't know her high status in society, and decided to find out. She created an alias- Asami Kanagaki, and applied for a scholarship at Ouran High School, to see how people would treat her if they saw her as a commoner…

"Miss Sayuchi?" A nervous-sounding voice interrupted Airii's blissful sleep as she groaned and pulled her cover further up, trying to hide in the swaths of luxurious Egyptian cotton.

"Miss Sayuchi," came the trembling voice again.

"It's time for school. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day." Airii

sighed, sitting up in her bed reluctantly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The maid stared, her eyes wide in fear as she watched the fourteen-year-old girl climb out of bed. Airii rolled her eyes.

"You're new, aren't you?" she guessed as she walked to the bathroom, brushing her immaculate rows of teeth with a new toothbrush- a prototype, probably. The terrified maid nodded vigorously, eyes sneaking over to the door as she debated whether making a run for it was worth it or not. Airii spit, rinsed her mouth out, and turned to face the maid.

"What kind of stupid rumors are those morons spreading about me now?" she demanded, waving her towel around.

"I'm not _that_ scary in the morning," she muttered as she started to wash her face with the all-natural facial cleanser they had imported from France. She sighed when she finished, dismissing the maid with a wave of her hand. She really had to do something about all that gossiping the maids did. Just because she took a few minutes longer than most people to wake up and wasn't all smiles in the morning didn't mean she was a bad person, right? Just because someone isn't a morning person, you can't assume that they're _evil_.

Still pondering over this, Airii rushed to get ready for her first day at Ouran High, throwing the previously untouched girl's uniform on. _Wait a minute…_ she thought. _This isn't right._ Ripping the ridiculously poofy dress off, she angrily yelled for a maid.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" she screamed, throwing the hideous yellow fabric at the woman who had just entered the room.

"I can't go out looking like a… like a… little girl dressed up as a Disney

Princess!"

The maid- one of her favorites- Sazume, stared at her feet.

"I'm sorry Airii-san, but that's the uniform. You have to wear it." Airii frowned. There had to be some other option…

"Then… could you fix it?" she suddenly asked, taking Sazume completely by surprise.

"You're really good at fixing clothes, Saa-nee! And we have the same taste, so you'll do a great job! Oh, and I'll even pay you! _Please_?" she begged.

Sazume thought for a moment.

"Very well. But, what are you going to wear in the meantime?"

Now Airii was stumped. She had to wear a uniform…

"That's it!" she triumphantly yelled, clapping excitedly.

"The boys uniform!" she announced. "I'm going to wear _the boys uniform_."

"As you wish, Airii-san," Sazume bowed and turned to leave, but was blocked by Airii.

"Don't bother yourself with getting the boys uniform. I can take care of that myself. Just focus on fixing the dress. You won't have to do any other work today. Get help from the other maids, if you wish. But I need that uniform done by tomorrow."

"It shall be done." Sazume hurried off to complete her task, secretly overjoyed. No work for a day, just making a pretty dress for such a nice girl. And getting paid for it! The other maids would be so jealous.

As Sazume left, Airii turned to face herself in the mirror.

"Hmmm… I don't really look like a guy right now, so I could get in trouble for cross-dressing…" she shrugged it off. Who cared, anyways? These days, everyone was a cross-dresser. They wouldn't mind her at all. Besides, she would go to school looking like a girl- she can ask someone for a spare uniform there.

Humming happily, she slid on an elegant light-purple v-neck babydoll shirt [*1] and a soft, flowing white skirt that went down to her knees. [*2]

Airii then pulled her soft black hair back into a simple chignon in the back, leaving her bangs and the sides of her hair out. [*3] She had always abhorred makeup, but today she applied a vitamin-enhanced, lemon-flavored clear lip gloss with an SPF of 35. Checking her eyes for bags, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the cucumbers she had used the night before had done their job, and turned off the bathroom light to head downstairs to the dining area.

Airii lived by herself in the Sayuchi "cottage", while her father- and most of their servants stayed in the Sayuchi Mansion. She loathed living in such unnecessary luxury, so she had her father build her a smaller house in the "backyard" of the estate. Truthfully, it was not very small at all, with ten rooms and a beautiful garden in the back. (Airii loved ponds and willow trees, so her father built one for her tenth birthday.) The Sayuchi Cottage- Airii's home, was only home to herself, her two favorite maids- Sazume and Hiromi, a butler/ bodyguard- Ryouichi, and her many pets. However, even her three servants didn't stay at the cottage the whole day, so it was like she was taking care of herself.

Airii quickly ate a few bites of some Madeleine cookies, washing it down with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She grabbed her white messenger bag that served as her schoolbag- basically, consisting of her new macbook air, cellphone, iTouch, lip gloss, tissues, a notebook, a few mechanical pencils and pens, and the book she was currently reading. Because really, what else were you supposed to bring to a school where no one really took studying seriously? After putting a new pair of designer wedges on her pedicured feet, she ran outside to where her limo was waiting, and slid in. Arisumi Sayuchi, heiress of the Sayuchi Company, was totally ready for her first day of high school.

When Airii arrived at Ouran High, she was not in the slightest bit surprised or even awed. She wasn't actually a spoiled girl; she was simply used to all the extravagant things of a building for wealthy people. Speaking of which, she reminded herself, she had to act like a commoner. Just then, a lady walked up to her, probably to show her around.

"Are you Asami Kanagaki?" Airii nodded, walking with the lady into the building.

"Welcome to Ouran High, then," the lady warmly told her. "I will be your homeroom teacher."

"Oh, okay," Airii smiled. "But, what homeroom am I in? I never got the orientation papers."

"You are in… class 1A. Oh! We have another scholarship student there, too. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. Do you know her?"

Airii frowned. Do these people always assume that commoners know each other?

"No, I'm afraid not… in fact, I don't think I know _anyone_ at this school." Airii responded.

"Oh. I see, then. By the way, how old are you? Your application said that you are only… fourteen years old? But that can't be right, huh? There must've been some sort of mistake?" The teacher laughed nervously.

"Well, actually there's no mistake. I'm really fourteen." Airii looked up at her teacher.

"Really. Well, you could definitely pass for a sixteen-year-old, with that face of yours." Airii couldn't tell if it was a compliment or not, so she just nodded her head.

"Oh, and I guess you're kinda tall, for a girl. About 170 centimeters?" Airii smiled. She was spot-on.

"That's right."

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm Aikawa-sensei. We are very glad to have you here at Ouran, even though its so late in the school year. But… just wondering, is there a reason you aren't wearing your uniform? Could you not afford one?" Aikawa-sensei looked at her with pity.

Airii knew that her teacher was just trying to be understanding and friendly, but it really frustrated her, how some people were so arrogant.

"Um, no. Actually, it's at the dry cleaner's," she told her.

"I accidentally spilled a little tea on it this morning. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Aikawa-sensei assured Airii.

"You can just wear that for today."

Airii smiled gratefully. Aikawa-sensei was trying so hard to be nice, even though she thought that Airii was a commoner. Maybe not all rich people are so bad…

Just then, the bell rang and everyone headed for their homeroom class. As Airii was walking along the hallways to her class, she started chatting with Aikawa-sensei. Apparently, homeroom was forty-five minutes long, after which you would attend two of your classes, and then you'd have two hours for lunch. After lunch, you have another two classes, and then you can go home, but most students are in an after-school club of some sort.

"I heard that the host club is really popular with girls your age, Asami," Aikawa-sensei said, winking mischievously.

"You should go check it out sometime." Airii was not really interested in a host club- all that stuff was so fake, but she nodded politely and made a mental note to think of herself as _Asami_ from now on.

When they entered room 1A, the class instantly went got quiet, all the students rushing back to their seats. Aikawa-sensei lead an embarrassed Airii to the front of the room.

"Class, this is Asami Kanagaki. She has just transferred here to Ouran on a scholarship, so please make her feel welcome." No one said anything, and to Airii's horror, she realized that the whole class was staring at her curiously. She quickly glanced at Aikawa-sensei for help, mouthing the words, _where do I sit_? Aikawa-sensei just shrugged, saying that she could sit wherever she wanted to, as long as there was an open seat. Airii was just about to plop down in a chair in the front row next to a friendly-looking girl with two brown braids, when Aikawa-sensei suddenly stood up.

"Wait! You should sit next to Haruhi. You're both commoners, so you should get along just fine." She pointed to a startled-looking girl- (or was it a boy?) with short brown hair. He/she was wearing the boy's uniform, but the face was definitely feminine. Airii groaned in frustration. Was this really how people treated commoners?

Sighing, she picked her bag up and walked over to where the other scholarship student was. In one fluid motion, she both placed her bag onto the desk and slid into the chair at the same time. Turning to face her new classmate, she took one look into Haruhi's eyes and determined that it was a girl. Airii extended her right hand and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Haruhi. I'm Asami, and it's really nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." She briefly wondered if that was a little too much, and maybe commoners didn't really talk like that? But before she could take anything back, Haruhi shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Asami." Then, when the teacher had her back turned, the other girl scooted closer and whispered into her ear, "You're not really a commoner, are you?" Airii's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Haruhi. How did she know? Either way, she felt that she could trust this commoner girl, and turned to whisper into _her_ ear.

"You're right. I'm not really a commoner. I'll explain later. But- you're not really a guy, are you?" she watched in satisfaction as Haruhi's eyes widened. They both turned to face each other, nodding and mouthing the words _don't tell_. Airii smiled. She knew that she was going to be great friends with this girl.

The rest of the morning passed without too much excitement. Airii was in all the same classes as Haruhi, due to their "same social standing". Also, she ended up sitting next to her new friend in all of her classes, since no one else would sit next to them. However, when she looked, she often noticed a pair of red-headed twins eyeing her suspiciously…

It was lunch time now, and Airii realized with horror that she had forgotten her lunch. When she told Haruhi of this, the brunette had just suggested that she buy a lunch.

"_Buy a lunch_? Are you insane? Do you know how much lunches cost here?" Airii demanded.

"I'm supposed to look _poor_. That's why I had my chef prepare me an authentic commoner lunch." She groaned in frustration.

Haruhi was annoyed now.

"You still haven't told me why you are going to such great lengths to act like a commoner. Why don't you just enjoy your wealth?" she asked bitterly.

All of a sudden, Airii realized that she was acting like a spoiled rich girl- exactly what she wished _not_ to be.

"I'm sorry. It's not really that big of a deal, I guess." Airii sighed.

"Here, I'm going to go buy myself a lunch. Do you want something?"

Haruhi shook her head no. "Okay then. I'll be right back- save me a seat, okay?" Haruhi watched with interest as Airii ran to the café, and not even looking at the prices- bought a pasta alfredo with a fresh salad and a glass of sparkling mineral water. Who did this girl think she was going to fool?

Just as Airii was starting to head back, the Hitachiin brothers suddenly appeared next to Haruhi, one on each side of her.

"So, who's the new girl?" one of them- probably Kaoru asked.

"She's kind of weird," the other- Hikaru said. Haruhi pushed both of them off of her. Airii arrived at the table just at that moment. She softly placed the tray onto the table and sat down next to Haruhi, not even paying attention to the twins. Airii placed a napkin in her lap and delicately started eating her pasta- taking a sip of her vitamin water every few bites. Haruhi and the twins just stared at her while she ate for a couple of minutes, until she innocently looked up and wiped her mouth.

"Oh, hello," she told the twins. "Are you some of Haruhi's friends?" Haruhi could swear that her eye had started twitching by now. Airii was definitely a hopeless case. However, it seemed that the twins were completely oblivious to her obvious refined habits. They grinned at each other, and launched into their usual twin-routine.

"I'm Hikaru," one said, "and I'm Kaoru." They spun around, until they were leaning against each other. "And we're the Hitachiin twins!" Airii smiled at them. She held her hand out to one of them, saying "It's nice to meet you… Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru stared at her in shock. He looked at Hikaru, and they both ran off to go tell their King about a strange new girl who had befriended Haruhi and could tell them apart.

Airii watched them leave, hurt. "Did they not like me?" she asked a tired Haruhi.

"No, no. They just aren't used to people telling them apart," Haruhi replied, sighing. They finished the rest of their meal without any interruptions, and Airii explained to Haruhi about her reason for pretending to be a commoner.

"Oh, I see," Haruhi said. "That actually makes sense. But you know, I could see through your act in a second. The only people you're fooling are those rich bastards."

Airii winked at her. "The only people I'm trying to fool are those rich bastards." And they giggled, like girl friends often do- completely unaware of the six people hiding around the corner, staring at them.

After school, Haruhi invited Airii to go with her to the host club. She immediately blanched, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I don't like all that fake stuff. I mean, how stupid can some girls get? Do they not realize that all those guys have dozens of clients, no matter how much they promise that she's the only one?" Haruhi shrugged, with nothing to say.

"But…" Airii said thoughtfully. "If you're a host too, it should be okay. After all, I don't really have anything to do, and it sounds pretty interesting. Let's go!" Laughing, she grabbed Haruhi's arm and ran off to the third music room. Without tripping in her wedges, Haruhi observed in admiration. That took skill.

When they arrived, both the girls were out of breath and laughing. Airii threw open the doors, to be attacked by a flurry of rose petals. As the light adjusted, she could make out six young men standing near the door- all of them eyeing her suspiciously. Then, a taller blonde one stepped forward and embraced a startled Airii in a hug.

"Yes! Finally- a female friend who can turn Haruhi girlier! You are welcome here at the host club at anytime!"

Just as Airii managed to squirm out of his suffocating grasp, a small little blonde one bounded up- dragging a pink bunny plushie.

"Asa-chan!" he proclaimed, clinging onto Airii's waist. He presented his stuffed bunny plushie. "This is my usa-chan! You can hold him if you want!" Airii smiled. He was so adorable!

"Awh, your usa-chan is so _kawaii_!" she exclaimed, hugging the plushie as the little blonde boy beamed.

"So, Haruhi- this is your host club?" she asked, looking around the room in amusement.

The taller blonde stepped forward again, and Airii instantly stepped back- only to have him grab her again, lifting her chin up so that she could gaze into his clear blue eyes.

"I take that you're the princess Asami Kanagaki that our lovely twins here have been telling me about?" he whispered.

Airii inhaled sharply, making the blonde lean in closer, hoping that he had found another client. Instead, Airii screamed, "Pervert! Get off of me!" eliciting smiles from everyone else in the room. He instantly let go, retreating to a dark corner where he appeared to be moping.

A dark-haired boy with glasses stepped forward this time.

"I apologize for that, Miss Asami. But welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club," he said, gesturing to the room. "Allow me to introduce you to our hosts."

And so, he went on to explain everything that went on in the host club and all the names of the hosts. In the end, she was quite familiar with each of the hosts, and decided that she would designate Hunny for most of the time. Airii found it hard to believe that the adorable blonde was a senior, but he seemed truly sincere in his words, unlike Tamaki- who was just spewing pretty lies everywhere.

Airii had a very enjoyable time at the host club, eating cakes with Hunny as the rest of the club planned their next activity- since the club wasn't open that day. She overheard Kyouya planning to ask her to join the club.

"Wait, what did you say?" she demanded, instantly sitting up. "Do you crazy people realize that I'm a girl?" Kyouya just replied in a bored voice, "Well, Haruhi is also a girl." Airii snorted. "But, she's disguised as a guy!" she explained.

Kyouya just raised an eyebrow, and began to write something in his notebook.

"Well, the host club isn't just limited to serving young ladies. If we could also serve young men, our profits could greatly increase," he said without looking up.

"But, what about how I feel? I don't have to do this, you know. I don't owe you guys any money or anything!"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "It appears that you said not too long ago, 'I don't really have anything to do, and it sounds pretty interesting.' Is that not what you said?"

Airii ground her teeth in frustration. "Okay, you got me there. What do you want me to do? By the way, there is no way I am dressing up as a guy."

Tamaki seemed to suddenly brighten up, jumping up from his corner. "Kyouya, it seems that you have been replaced! Our club has a new mommy!" He was just so childishly excited that Airii almost didn't want to correct him. But she did anyways, glaring at the snickering twins.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to be the mom. First off, I'm fourteen. That's still way too young to be a mother. Secondly, there is no way I am going to put up with you like Kyouya-senpai does. And third, there is no way in heck I would risk being thought of Tamaki-senpai's wife. Do you have any idea what those girls would do to me?"

Airii sighed, sitting down on one of the couches. She was remembering her promise to her father upon enrolling at Ouran. She would keep an eye out for a wealthy man she could marry that would be able to take over her father's business. As much as Dr. Sayuchi was kind to Airii, he still didn't understand that Airii didn't want to marry for anything but love. Still, this was probably the only reason he had agreed to send her to Ouran, and if she didn't find one soon enough- by her next birthday, she was going to be betrothed. Airii didn't have to get married until she was twenty-one, but she needed to _have_ someone by the age of fifteen. Because according to all the maids, the richest and best men get snatched up faster than in the blink of an eye.

Either way, it didn't matter- since none of the guys at Ouran looked very promising anyways. For now, Airii was going to have fun. And meet guys using the host club. She groaned inwardly before smiling at her new fellow club members.

"But I would love to help out at your club," she said, startling everyone. "I've never had a real family, or any real friends… so, count me in." Airii stood up, only to be embraced by a moved Tamaki and Hunny.

"Uh-wah! Asa-chan! I'll be your friend!" Hunny clung to Airii's leg, looking like the most adorable little thing. "Takeshi! You're going to be Asa-chan's friend too, right?" Mori just nodded, and Hunny happily ran to him, climbing until he was perched on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki had tears in his eyes, and was talking dramatically about how "Daddy" was going to adopt her into the family. Airii had to smile. She would probably grow to really like these people. She caught Haruhi's eye and nodded. Haruhi nodded back, sighing at the antics of Tamaki as he went to talk with "Mommy" about their new "daughter".

Starting today, Airii was a hostess at the host club.

Author's Note: So, yeah. This is the first draft, so there's probably going to be lots of mistakes. (Not spelling, but like plot mistakes) And I know it probably sounds really stereotypical and stuff, but it gets better- I promise. You know, at first I didn't even want to post this, but my friend- the amazing _Dreaming 11_, was nagging me about not posting anything in forever. So here it is. This chapter was all about Airii, but the next one will probably be for the other pairing. Yay! XD

Okay, so thanks for reading this all the way through (if you did)! You know I love you guys. :)

Review? ^o^

* * *

Just so you can kind of understand what Airii looked like, since my description wasn't that detailed.

[1] . (only purple)

[2] ..

[3]

.com/in/ii/genie-zhuo-ehkprcaf_

./i/spire4/04292008/7/d/b/2/7db2dbb6f6d160_

./_QrJgy6QEth8/SFPuTDmRaXI/AAAAAAAAANI/c-B0kQrmD94/s320/Liu+

(Like all that put together. And shoulder-length.)


	2. The Dress

Chapter Two: The Dress

Author's Note: Ohmygosh guys. I'm so sorry I haven't written anything for so long. D: I've been having such a horrible case of writer's block, but today I suddenly felt inspired to update this. I didn't have a lot of time to write, but I felt really bad for not updating for so long, and I wanted to leave you guys with something. So sorry if it sounds kinda plotless right now- think of this as a filler that adds a little bit to the plot. Maybe you can already guess the pairings? Oh, and speaking of which, you guys didn't tell me in your reviews which ones you wanted! So I just chose for myself. Hehehehe. (:

A few hours later, an exhausted Airii managed to somehow get into her cottage and trudge up the stairs, before collapsing in an ungraceful heap on her bed.

"Unghh," she groaned. It turned out that a day out Ouran was even tougher than the rigorous curriculum with her tutor. Definitely not because of the advanced learning taking place, pshhh. It was due to the overwhelming amount of walking and socializing that going to school in such a large building as Ouran required. Actually, it was more likely that her futile attempts to remove Hunny from her leg was the reason she felt sapped of all her energy. Airii was just about ready to close her eyes and fall asleep, right there and then, when Sazume cautiously peeked her head into the room.

Upon seeing Airii sprawled on her bed, Sazume plastered a patient smile to her face and entered the room.

"Airii-san?" she asked, letting the worry seep into her voice. "Are you alright, Airii-san?"

Airii immediately jumped up, fixing her hair a little bit, before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Saa-nee. Just a little bit tired."

"Oh yes, how was your first day at Ouran, Airii? Did your plan go well? Any new friends?"

Sazume knew about Airii's little experiment to see how people would treat a commoner, and she supported Airii wholeheartedly, being a commoner herself.

"My day was fine, thanks for asking. And my plan went great! Everyone was fooled, except this one commoner girl who's dressed up as a guy for some reason. She's my friend now," Airii replied almost coherently.

Sazume grinned now, pulling out the item she had been concealing behind her back. It was the dress, all fixed and tailored to perfection. The long sleeves and collar had been removed, leaving only a square neckline and wide straps. A halter at the back had been added, and the waistline had been cinched to accommodate for Airii's tiny one. Also, the ruffles had been redone, giving an impression of delicacy rather than poofiness.

Airii gasped in surprise, then again in happiness. She hugged Sazume, thanking her for the beautiful work she had done, then hurried off to try the dress on.

It was a perfect fit.

The next day, Airii wore her newly fixed dress to school, drawing attention from all of her classmates. The girls whispered to each other about why a commoner would have such a beautiful dress, and why their Daddies didn't get them dresses like that. The boys… well, the boys just made plans to visit the host club sometime and meet this strange commoner girl who seemed to be floating as she walked around the school.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was just astounded by the gullibility of all the students and faculty of Ouran.

"I can't believe you did that!" she hissed to Airii that day at lunch.

"What do you mean?" Airii innocently replied, delicately wiping her clean mouth on a napkin again.

"You got your dress fixed! Normal girls don't do that! You're the only girl in this whole school who is wearing something different!" Haruhi informed her, waving her hands in the air with frustration.

Airii politely pointed out that Haruhi was also wearing something different, then got up to buy a drink- she had forgotten to pack one.

But by the time Airii returned, the previously empty seats of the lunch table had been occupied by the other members of the host club.

"Oh gosh," she sighed, noting the curious gazes of all of them, except for Kyouya, who stared at Airii as if she were a pile of gold. Money-making gold. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki jabbed a finger dangerously close to Airii's face.

"Daddy does not approve!" he complained, babbling on and on and on about how Airii should refrain from wearing such "revealing clothes". Airii just rolled her eyes. Pshh. Revealing. Yeah, right. Revealing what? Her head? Then, Tamaki went on with his speech;

"Haruhiii~ Maybe you should follow Asami's example and get a dress like that too? Daddy will pay for it! ^^"

Haruhi immediately smacked him away from her, vehemently vowing never to wear something like that. She stalked off, muttering under her breath about rich people.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru had been very interested in how Airii had gotten her dress fixed. They walked in circles, examining her outfit while nodding. Finally, they told Airii about how their mom was a fashion designer, and asked whether Airii could refer the person who tailored her dress to their mom. Airii agreed, and the twins smiled at her, then ran off to go do something else.

Right as the twins left, Hunny came bounding over, followed by an ever-faithful Mori.

"Asa-chan!" the little blonde beamed up at Airii. "I like your dress! Now, let's go eat some cake!"

Airii smiled at Hunny.

"Sure, but can you wait a while? I need to finish my lunch first. Oh wait, here you go!" Airii handed Hunny her untouched strawberry cheesecake, then watched in amazement as he seemed to eat it in one bite, and skipped away again, with Mori silently following behind him.

"See you at the host club, Asa-chan!" Hunny seemed to yell extra-loud. The heads of all the students eating lunch in the cafeteria suddenly turned and stared at Airii.

Airii blushed furiously. She looked down, and pretended to suddenly take great interest in her "commoner's lunch"- a bowl of garden vegetable salad, with olive oil dressing, and a sprinkling of basil leaves. She methodically stabbed a piece of lettuce and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly, fully aware that the crunching sound was the only noise in the dining room at the time. After about five bites, Airii heard people resume their talking and gossiping, and sighed in relief. She was just about to get up to throw away the rest of her lunch when she noticed that Kyouya was still sitting across from her, studying her.

"Uh… can I help you with something, Kyouya- senpai?" she hesitantly asked. Kyouya started writing something down on the notepad he always carried around, then looked up at her. He seemed surprised that she was still sitting there.

"Oh, my apologies, Asami-san. I was just thinking about something. Make sure you come to the host club later," Kyouya said as he got up and walked away, leaving Airii sitting alone at the lunch table, her half-eaten lunch forgotten as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the whispers of gossip that was starting all around her. She hated rumors…

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! You don't know how much it means to me when you guys add my story to your watch list or favorites. And reviews are LOVE. 3 Also, thanks for being so patient! I love you guys~

Also, apparently I'm not allowed to post links onto my fanfics... so you'll just have to use your imagination to see what the dress looks like! ;)


End file.
